And I Blame You
by Samantha Black
Summary: Wie geht Remus mit Sirius' Tod um? Macht er Harry Vorwürfe oder meidet er ihn? Wenn drastische Maßnamen erforderlich sind um sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen, könnte dies nicht auch das Ende für jemand anderen bedeuten? Ootp


_**Disclamer:** Wie immer gehört alles JK Rowling und mir nichts außer diese Idee.  
**Status:** Abgeschlossen, One-Shot  
**Warnungen?:** Jep...Gewalt, Suicide-Erwähnung, aber nichts detailiertes...und eben, dass man sich bewusst macht, von wem diese Story geschrieben wurde ;)  
Diesmal beschäftige ich mich mit Remus...(ja..,auch Sam bringt ein wenig Abwechslung..auch wenn das Opfer wohl immer das gleiche bleiben wirdpfeift)  
Zur Story...erst einmal Ootp-Spoiler, Remus trauert. Viele nehmen an, dass er verständnisvoll sein wird, nun die nächste Bezugsperson zu Harry wird. Ich habe auch Versionen gelesen, wo Remus Harry für den Tod von Sirius verantwortlich macht...letzteres passt nicht in mein Bild...und dies ist sozusagen eine Mischung aus beiden schmunzelt.  
Aber jetzt genug... Lest einfach und sagt mir eure Meinung :)  
  
Sam :)_

__

**- And I Blame you!? -**

  
  
Freundlich begrüßen mich alle Anwesenden. Und doch spüre ich, wie sie Abstand zu mir nehmen. Sich immer wieder unsichere Blicke untereinander zuwerfen. Sie haben Angst vor mir.   
  
Nicht, weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Nein, diese Angst ist schon lange verschwunden. Dies ist eine Angst von anderer Natur...   
  
Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen.  
Angst, dass ich plötzlich zusammenbrechen könnte.  
Angst, dass ich Sirius Tod nicht ertragen kann und ein falsches Wort mich zur Verzweiflung bringt.   
  
Sirius war schon einmal für mich gestorben. Objektiv betrachtet, müsste der innere Schmerz das letzte Mal schlimmer gewesen sein. Als ich dachte, dass er uns, **mich** verraten hätte. Doch ist es meinem Herzen ziemlich gleichgültig, was der Verstand sagt. Auch wenn man in der Tat denken könnte, dass es beim zweiten Mal nicht so schmerz und doch...   
  
Es schmerzt.  
Es schmerzt so sehr, dass ich am liebsten einfach wegrennen würde, den Schmerz hinter mir lassend.  
Sirius hinter mir zu lassen...  
Oder aber ihm _entgegen_ zu kommen.  
So viele Möglichkeiten, die es gibt, ihm zu folgen...   
  
Tonks reißt mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken.  
„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Remus?", fragt sie freundlich, wenn auch behutsam. Ich sehe ihr an, dass auch sie ziemlich unter dem Verlust von Sirius gelitten hat. Noch immer leidet.   
  
Warum musstest du gehen, Sirius?   
  
Ich seufze aber antworte mit einem Nicken auf Tonks gestellte Frage und setze mich mit an den großen Tisch der Küche in Grimauld Place Nummer 12.   
  
Ich höre nicht wirklich auf die Gespräche, will wieder in meine eigene Gedankenwelt abtauchen, doch ein Name erweckt mein Interesse und ich richte mein Gehör auf die Worte von Molly Weasley.   
  
„...man könnte meinen, er müsste an dem wenigen Essen sterben! Was können wir nur tun, damit der arme Junge endlich wieder isst? Er ist doch jetzt schon nur Haut und Knochen und das, obwohl wir seit 2 Wochen versuchen, Essen in ihn hereinzustopfen."   
Molly seufzt, als sie erst einmal mit ihren Sorgen über Harry endet.   
  
Es ist immer Harry, oder?   
  
Ich ohrfeige mich in Gedanken für meine unfaire Feststellung. Ich weiß, dass Harry noch mehr leiden muss als ich. Er hat den einzigen Menschen verloren, der sich je wirklich um ihn gekümmert hat und fast ein Vater für ihn war.   
  
Und dennoch ist es eine Feststellung...keine Behauptung...  
Ich kann dieses vorwurfsvolle Gefühl, dass er an Sirius' Tod Schuld ist, nicht aus dem Wege räumen.  
Wieso hatte Harry Okklumentik nicht ernst genug genommen?  
Warum musste er ausgerechnet ins Ministerium rennen?  
Hätte er nicht einfach auf uns hören können?   
  
Ich spüre wie Wut in mir aufsteigt.  
Ich weiß, es ist nicht fair, dies Harry vorzuwerfen. Er wird sich schon ohne meine Mithilfe genügend Vorwürfe machen. Das letzte, was er jetzt noch braucht, ist die letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern und Sirius zu brechen, nur weil ich nicht zur Vernunft komme. Am besten ihn dadurch noch mehr auf seiner düsteren Bahn zu unterstützen. Nein...das hat er wirklich nicht verdient.   
  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist. Zumindest nicht mehr als von allen anderen auch.  
Ich seufze, da ich weiß, dass es nichts an meinem Verhalten gegenüber ihm ändern wird.   
  
Plötzlich stößt mich jemand von der Seite an und ich sehe in Tonks, heute lila, Augen. „Weißt du...manchmal hilft es, sich einfach alles von der Seele zu schreiben, wenn man nicht reden will oder kann", meint sie mitfühlend und ich schenke ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.   
  
Ich weiß, dass sie vermutet, dass ich gerade über Sirius nachdenke. Schließlich würde niemand den vernünftigen Remus Lupin für jemanden halten, der die Schuld bei einem noch nicht mal Sechzehnjährigen suchen würde... der ihn für den Tod seines besten Freundes verantwortlich machen würde.   
  
Und dennoch...ihr Vorschlag könnte mir helfen.  
Ich nicke kurz Molly, die als letzte noch in der Küche ist, zu und gehe gedankenverloren nach oben in meinen Raum.   
  
Ich will Harry helfen. Auch wenn ich nicht sein offizieller Patenonkel bin, so will ich doch versuchen, diesen Posten etwas zu füllen. Ich weiß, dass Harry jetzt jemanden braucht, an den er sich wenden kann.   
  
Seine Augen waren so...tot gewesen als ich ihn kurz gesehen hatte. Tote Augen hinter tiefen Augenhöhlen, der gesamte Körper eher einem Skelett als einem Menschen gleichend. Nur eine Sekunde konnte ich auf den blassen Jungen werfen, bis er in seinem Raum verschwunden war. Ich denke, er hat Angst vor mir. Aber eine andere als Molly, Tonks oder die anderen. Er hat Angst, die Vorwürfe, die ich mir ständig vor Augen führe, in meinem Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
Ich seufze gequält und starre zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich noch immer mitten im Zimmer stehe. Langsam gehe ich zum reichverzierten Tisch und lasse mich auf dem Stuhl davor nieder. Schließe meine Augen und fahre mit den Händen über das alte Holz.   
  
Nach fast einer Ewigkeit öffne ich die Augen schließlich wieder, ein Entschluss formt sich in meinem Kopf. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht eher die Person für Harry sein kann, die er braucht, bis ich nicht meine Vorwürfe hinter mir gelassen habe.  
Und dies würde nur passieren, wenn ich Harry einmal meine Meinung sagen würde. Was bei seinem jetzigen Zustand fatal wäre. Außerdem würde es nicht helfen, wenn das Vertrauen zwischen uns zerstört ist, ihm danach helfen zu wollen. Sicher nicht.   
  
Schließlich greife ich zu einem Stück Pergament und einer Feder. Schraube das Tintenfass langsam auf. Ein kleiner Brief an Harry, den er nie erhalten wird. In dem ich all meinen Frust auslassen kann. Ich denke, das wäre die Lösung. Ein kurzes Lächeln erscheint auf meinem Gesicht, ehe ich die Feder ansetze und zu schreiben beginne...

_An Harry Potter, der Junge, der meinen besten Freund tötete._

__

Ich weiß, was ich schreibe und schreiben werde, ist nicht fair. Doch ich bemerke auch, dass es mir gut tut...

_Man könnte meinen, dass es ein Hobby von dir geworden ist, andere Menschen wegen dir sterben zu lassen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du bereits 4 Menschen auf der Todesliste stehen hast und noch viele andere mehr, die deinetwegen verletzt worden sind oder seelische Schmerzen auf Grund der Menschen, die wegen dir in den Tod gegangen sind, zu ertragen haben.   
  
Und welche Frage sich mir, als Betroffener, unweigerlich stellt...  
Wieso hättest **du** nicht an ihrer Stelle sterben können?  
Wieso musste gerade Sirius sterben?   
Hättet ihr nicht tauschen können?  
Nein, du musstest natürlich unbedingt am Leben bleiben und weiterhin Leben gefährden.   
Ich hätte gedacht, das Leben mit den Dursleys hätte dir wenigstens so viel beigebracht, dass du nicht immer erwünscht bist.  
Das du nun mal keinen Sonnenschein mit dir herumträgst.   
Hatte dir nie jemand gesagt, dass niemand Regen haben will?  
Keine blutigen Tropfen?  
Leider wird Sirius nicht zurückkommen...  
leider wird er nicht eines Tages vor der Tür stehen..._

__

Ich halte erneut kurz inne, sehe auf die geschriebenen Zeilen, ohne sie wirklich zu lesen. Ich weiß, dass ich unfair bin. Das ich Harry damit Unrecht tue. Und dennoch muss es von meiner Seele, damit sie wieder gereinigt ist und ich Harry helfen kann. Er würde mich sofort durchschauen, wenn ich meinen Vorwürfe zu verstecken versuchen würde.  
Und doch fehlt mir noch ein letzter Satz, um meine Seele endlich zu befreien. Ich weiß es, weil es der Satz ist, den ich nicht einmal wirklich wage, zu denken.

_**Und du bist schuld.**_

**__**

**__**

Trauriglächelnd sehe ich auf diese vier Worte herab. Sie sind wohl eines der größten Lügen, die ich je zu Papier brachte, und dennoch fühle ich mich nun besser. Manchmal hilft es, sich selbst seine eigenen Verblendungen und Lügen vor Augen zu führen, damit man glaubt, dass man Unrecht denkt.   
  
Ich fühle mich jetzt besser...definitiv. Habe endlich meinen Gefühlen, wenngleich sie auch unsinnig und verletzend sind, freien Lauf gelassen und damit ein Gewicht von meinen Schultern genommen, dass sonst auch Harry erdrückt hätte. Endlich kann ich ihm die Person sein, die er jetzt braucht.   
  
Ich sehe noch einmal auf meinen geschriebenen Brief. Ich lese ihn mir nicht noch einmal durch, weil ich weiß, dass ich mich selbst für meine Worte verabscheuen würde. Mich in Harrys Gegenwart sonst schuldig fühlen würde. Und ich hätte erneut eine Schranke zwischen uns.   
  
Ich lehne mich lächelnd zurück und schließe die Augen. Die grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sehe ich nun vor Augen. Mein Herz ist endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und hat den Tod von Sirius akzeptiert. Hat die Unschuld Harrys akzeptiert und endlich wieder die Liebe für den Sohn eines meiner besten Freunde ans Licht gelassen.   
  
Ich strecke mich ausgiebig, ehe ich aufstehe und zu meinem Bett gehe, um schlafen zu gehen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und morgen gibt es viel zu tun. Ich lächle. 

* * *

Unsanft werde ich aufgeweckt. Oder sollte ich sagen aufgeprügelt? Ich stöhne leise, halte meinen Kiefer, der bedenklich schmerzt und schaue schließlich verstört zu meinem Angreifer herauf.   
  
Severus Snape, eisiger und stets beherrschter Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, sieht mit funkelnden Augen auf mich herab. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt habe.   
  
„Wie konntest du nur? Du weißt ganz genau, wie er sich selbst für Blacks Tod verantwortlich macht und was machst du?" Ein weiterer Schlag trifft mich, diesmal hart in der Magengegend.   
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest", bringe ich, nachdem ich mich von dem unerwarteten Schlag halbwegs erholt habe, schließlich hervor. Ich sehe ihn mit ehrlichen Augen total verwirrt an. Ich glaube, dass ist auch der Grund, warum Severus mit seiner Attacke inne hält. Diesmal bin ich froh, dass er so gut erkennen kann, wann jemand lügt.   
  
„Der Brief", flüstert er als Antwort eisig und ich bemerke, wie ich kalkweiß werde.   
  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es **darf** nicht sein!", bringe ich stockend hervor. Meine Lippen zittern und eine eisige Faust greift nach meinem Herz. ‚Bitte lass nicht wahr sein, was ich befürchte.'   
  
„Und warum kann es nicht sein? Bitte erkläre mir, wieso es **nicht möglich sein kann!**" Die letzten Worten schreit Severus erneut, doch mir ist es nicht länger wichtig, ob er mich weiter verprügeln würde.   
  
‚Was habe ich nur getan...', denke ich geschockt, als mir das Ausmaß langsam deutlich wird, doch ich fasse mich wieder. Fast flehend sage ich schließlich: „Der...der Brief war niemals dazu gedacht zu Harry zu gelangen. Das musst du mir glauben."   
  
Als Antwort erhalte ich nur ein missbilliges Schnauben. „Wieso sollte ich das?", fragt der angsteinflößende Zaubertrankmeister unbeeindruckt, seine Augen hart wie Diamanten.   
  
„Ich...ich...ja, ich habe Harry Vorwürfe gemacht, doch ich wusste, dass er keine Schuld trägt! Ich wusste es und dennoch musste ich diese Anschuldigungen irgendwie von mir lassen, damit ich Harry gegenüber so fair sein kann, wie er es verdient. Damit er jemanden hat, an den er sich halten kann! Der Brief war nie dafür gedacht, in seine Hände zu gelangen!", versuche ich mich recht zufertigen, doch werde ich immer verzweifelter, meine Atmung immer hektischer.   
  
„Was ist passiert?", frage ich, als ich mich halbwegs beruhigt habe, schließlich und richte angstvoll meine Augen auf den Tränkemeister, dessen Mimik nun etwas weicher geworden ist. Seine Augen zeigen, dass er versteht, auch wenn sein Ärger noch immer nicht verflogen ist.   
  
„Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn ein verzweifelter, von Vorwürfen zerrissener Jugendlicher einen Hassbrief der einzigen Person erhält, wegen der er noch nicht selbst sein Leben beendet hat?", fragt mich Severus mit bösartigem Sarkasmus, die Wut wieder in seinen Augen aufflammend.   
  
Ich spüre wie mein Hals plötzlich staubtrocken ist. „Nein", krächze ich, als seine Worte in eine eindeutige Richtung gingen. „Bitte...bitte sag nicht, dass...dass er ...tot", das letzte Wort ist fast nicht einmal mehr ein Flüstern, danach stirbt meine Stimme komplett.   
  
Ich merke nicht, dass ich mich verzweifelt an seinem Kragen festgekrallt habe bis er sanft meine Hände von seiner Kleidung löst.   
  
Er sieht mich aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an und ich erzittere unter seinem Blick.   
  
„Es war nicht sein erster Versuch, Remus", flüsterte er leise. Meine Stimme fand sich nicht wieder und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Will es nicht wahrhaben. Ich will nur wissen, ob er noch lebt, wie weit er gegangen ist.   
  
„Das letzte Mal kam ich gerade in seinen Raum als er den Dolch an seinen Arm gehalten hat. Er wollte gerade längst seine Pulsadern aufschneidern", fährt er einfach fort, meine Hände noch immer in seinen. Seine Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Nur der schwarze Umhang seine Haare ist erkenntlich, dämmt das Licht im Raum.   
  
Ich glaube, er will mir bewusst machen, was ich getan habe. In all seinem Ausmaß, mit all meiner Schuld. Will das Licht vor mir verbannen wie ich Harry den letzten Funken Hoffnung genommen habe.   
  
„Weißt du wie lange ich versuchte, ihn davon abzubringen? Eine Person zu finden, für die er es wichtig empfand weiterzuleben?" Leise sind seine Worte, der Vorwurf schwer überhörbar. Genauso wenig wie die zurückgehaltene Wut.   
  
Ich wage nicht, mich zu bewegen. Kann es auch gar nicht mehr. Alles fühlt sich so dumpf an und doch so kalt.   
  
„Ich glaube, ich muss nicht erwähnen, welche Person ich endlich fand, damit er den Dolch weglegte, oder?" Gefährlich leise, scharf wie eine Rasierklinge schneiden sich seine Worte in meine Seele.   
  
Nein, er muss nicht sagen, bei wem er hängen blieb. Allein, dass er hier ist und mir dies erzählt, sagt alles. Mein Gott....längst die Pulsadern...  
Ich will den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, da ich weiß, dass dies ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Selbstmord ist.   
Kein Versuch von Ritzen...  
Und somit auch kein versehenes Abrutschen, wenn das Blut schnell aus der Wunde tritt und das Leben damit aus der Person herausfließt.   
  
„Bitte sag mir, dass er noch lebt. Und bitte lüge dabei nicht!" Ich flehe ihn an, jeglicher Hass gegenüber diesem Mann vergessen. Ich will nur wissen, wie es Harry geht.   
  
Severus schweigt für eine Weile, meine Angst wird nur geschürt. Ich bete dafür, dass er mich nur weiter für meinen Brief foltern will. Ich weiß, ich habe es verdient.  
Ich bemerke die Tränen fast nicht, die langsam ihren Weg über meine Wangen finden. So sehr hoffe ich dafür, dass es nicht das andere Schweigen ist.   
  
Das Schweigen, in dem der andere nicht weiß, wie er es sagen soll.  
Das Schweigen, das einem den Atem nimmt, einen zusammenbrechen lässt.  
Das Schweigen, das den Lebenswillen jedes Mal auf ein Neues erbarmungslos testet.   
  
Plötzlich werde ich zurück in die weiche Matratze gedrückt, seine rechte Hand an meiner Kehle. Seine Augen sehen mich hart an. Langsam lehnt er sich zu mir herunter, bis ich seinem Atem an meinem Ohr spüren kann. Das ich dabei selbst kaum atmen kann, interessiert mich nicht. Ich bemerke den Druck auf meinen Hals auch kaum.   
  
„Wenn er bereits tot wäre, hättest du es gemerkt, weil du ihm nämlich sonst schon längst gefolgt wärst."   
  
Ich weiß, seine Drohung ist wahr und dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, wie ich ihn die Arme schließe und mich bei ihm bedanke. Meiner Erleichterung in Form von nicht zu vielen Tränen freien Lauf lasse.   
  
Mir ist klar, dass er mich später damit demütigen wird, doch es könnte mich im Moment nicht weniger interessieren. Harry lebt. 

  
  
**Ende**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

A/N: _Sam meldet sich mal wieder...leider nicht mit einem neuen Kapitel zu "Die Schatten werden länger"...entschuldigt bitte, aber es ist immer noch nicht so einfach, wieder dort heran zu kommen..aber keine Sorge...die Story wird auf alle Fälle beendet :)  
Bei der Gelegenheit vielen Dank an alle Reviewer..vor allem auch an solche, die sogar noch meine alten Storys ausgraben...ich bin jedes Mal total erstaunt, dass dort noch jemand drüber stolpert, also ganz vielen Dank vor allem auch dafür strahlt  
Bin auch wieder sehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt :) Kekse, Apfelstrudel, Schokolade, etc...etc..(Vanille-Eis mit Roter Grütze oder Apfelmus...) sucht euch was aus ;)  
Bye, eure Sam :)_


End file.
